in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Not-so-Little Shop of Horrors
A new shop has opened up in Echo Creek! And it has everything you can imagine! Food, clothes, whatever you can name, it has it! But it's not all great- there have been reports that some of the products at the shop are not what they seem- in the way that they are causing havoc! And there are some reports that people who walk into the shop, but don't buy anything, never ever come back... And the shopkeeper- she seems pretty shady- but who is she exactly? Could it be- nah! Cast *Jenny *Dynasty *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Galaximus *Dr. Creep *Bendy *Shard *Bliss *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Repeater *Chomper *Star Fighters *The PopCap Gang Story Echo Creek- a town always at peace- unless the times where some maniac is trying to destroy it! But not today- '' '''Jenny: '*reading a newspaper* Hmm.... a new shop? With everything? Wow! And it's really close to here! I gotta spread the word! Dynasty: 'What shop? '''Jenny: '''It says that this shop has everything one could ever want! Anything at all! '''Dynasty: '''That sound way too good to be true. '''Jenny: '''Who cares? We can regret things when we are dead! '''Dynasty: '''Listen, Jenny, I don't care if there are golden grenades in that store, let alone having diamond-studded rifles, I'm not gonna buy jack in there. '''Jenny: '''Well, okay then... ''The action shifts to the store, where Galaximus is dying her hair light green and putting on Octoling Armor, Moto Boots, and a Squidvader Cap. '' '''Galaximus: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! With this new store, and all my merch, nothing is gonna stop me! '''Dr. Creep: '''Say, Galaximus, you look fabulous! '''Galaximus: '*blushes* Awww- thanks Creep! I do like this new look. 'Dr. Creep: '''I'll have my Creepers and myself produce the merchandise. HIM, Dark Jaiden and Squidkiller will provide the ambush if the customers turn against us. The rest is up to you... *walks to the Employees only area* '''Galaximus: '''Alright! See yah, Creep! *gives him a smile* ''A customer walks in to the shop. '''Galaximus: '''Welcome! How may I help you today? '''Bendy: Howdy, Cashier! I've been wonderin' if I can buy these 7 of these canned bread foods! Galaximus: '''But of course! That will be 12 dollars, please! '''Bendy: You got it, buddy! *grabs his wallet from his non-existent pocket, searches in said wallet and pulls out a nut* Will this cover it? Galaximus: '''Uh- no. '''Shard: *comes in* WOAH, nice store you got here! Hey, what's going on over there? Galaximus: '''Oh! Welcome you... hunk of metal! What brings you here today? '''Shard: Oh just browsin'! Pretty cool store ya got! Bendy: Little hand, Shard? Bendy: Sure thing, Inky. How much is it? Galaximus: '''12 dollars, with what he's buying. '''Shard: *gives her a 20* Here ya are. Keep the change. Bendy: Thanks, both of you! *he and Shard both walk out* Galaximus: 'No, no- Thank you! ''Meanwhile, where Jenny and Dynasty are, Star and Marco arrive. 'Dynasty: '''Well, hello there. '''Star: '''Oh hey, Dynasty! '''Marco: '''Whatcha' all doing? '''Jenny: '''We are going to this new shop that opened up! And it is said it has everything! '''Galaximus: '*in her head* Oh yes... this is gonna RULE! *out loud* Welcome! What are you all in the market for today? 'Star: '''We're probably not gonna buy anything. '''Galaximus: '''Huh? Are you sure? '''Marco: '''Yeah! Me and Star are just gonna take a look, and just leave. This place is interesting, it's just that I forgot to bring extra cash with me. So, goodbye! ''Star and Marco leave the store. 'Galaximus: '''Wait! Come back! I was gonna.... Ugh... '''Dark Jaiden: '''Good morning, Galaximus. '''Galaximus: '*motions Dark Jaiden to come closer* Listen, girl. Don't blow my cover! If that Gang knows it's me, it's curtains! 'Dark Jaiden: '''Don't fret, I changed my hairstyle and am now wearing a different outfit! '''Galaximus: '''Alright. Anything you are in the market for today? '''Star: '''Not really. Who are you, anyway? '''Galaximus: '''Why, my name is- uh.... Carly! Yeah, that's it! '''Star: '''You sound like someone I know... '''Galaximus: '''Really? Who might that be? '''Marco: '''Galaximus! '''Dark Jaiden: '''Oh shoot, they found out! '''Dr. Creep: '*pulls out a iron sword* Prepare for combat! 'Galaximus: '''Galaximus? Oh yeah- you guys are from the Locked Room Gang- and she is one of your most loathed villains. Well, I assure you, I am not her. ''Jelo enters the store and pulls out a taser. 'Jelo: '''Sorry, but swords don't really fit in with the time period today. '''Squidkiller: '''Uh, well yeah, thanks for coming, stores closed, executive decision, come back later! *pushes the Gang out, and closes the door, putting up a little "Closed" sign. '''Dr. Creep: '''Also, this is just a styrofoam sword! See!? *touches the tip lightly* '''Galaximus: '''Alright- don't panic guys. We can do this. ''Meanwhile... 'Jenny: '''That couldn't have been Galaximus, or could it? '''Dynasty: '''I dunno... It might be Galaximus... then again, I could be wrong... ''Meanwhile, back at the shop.... 'Galaximus: '''What do you mean "I don't wanna buy anything!?" '''Dr. Zomboss: '''I was only examining this place to be sure it meets qualifying standards! What, are ya gonna MAKE ME??? '''Galaximus: '*gets out her shrink ray, and points it at Zomboss, inches away from him* Oh yes, I can, and I WILL! 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Woah woah- hey hey, Shelia! Cool down... There is no need to be hostile... *nervous chuckle* '''Galaximus: '''Tell you what, Zomboss. I'll give you two seconds to haul your rotting, undead carcass out of my store, or I'll shrink you until you are smaller than a bug! '''Dr. Zomboss: '''W-Whatever you wish! *turns around and tries to make a run for it* ''She shoots the shrink ray just after Zomboss leaves. 'Galaximus: '''Sucker. ''Meanwhile, after a couple of minutes... 'Dynasty: '''I'm only doing this because of your peer pressure, alright, Jenny!? '''Jenny: '''Fine! Cool it, man! ''Jenny and Dynasty then enter the store 'Galaximus: '''He- Oh, it's you people again. Are you actually gonna ''buy ''something this time? I gotta keep a good profit! '''Dynasty: '''I'm sure SHE'S buying something. I'm just examining... '''Jelo: '''Ey, Jenny, Dynasty. Right now, we're probably fighting the shopowner, who for some reason sounds like Galaximus.....I'm fighting Dr. Creep. '''Dynasty: '''Now, Gerald, I'm sure this cashier isn't Galaximus... '''Galaximus: '''He is right! I have not seen her here. '''Jenny: '''I might as well look around. '''Jelo: '''I actually was gonna fight Dr. Creep and not the cashier. '''Dynasty: '''I'm sure that's just some man wearing makeup. It is Halloween season after all... ''Green Shadow and her gang enter Galaximus' shop. 'Green Shadow: ' Are you serious? This is what that creep Galaximus calls a shop??? Talk about a squidwreck. Guess we'll just buy a couple of "things". 'Jenny: '''Oh my.... this place has everything! Toasters, hair dryers, socks, rocks! EVERYTHING! I wonder if- WOW! They have it- Canned Bread! This shop is great! '''Jelo: '''Then again, this shop is amazing! I wonder how they got everything; even a giant statue of Princess Daisy! Oh, and the kitchen sink. Lots of them, in fact. '''Jenny: '''They have everything I can imagine- even- aquariums? ''Jenny sees an aquarium, with Cala Maria inside, looking really grumpy. 'Jenny: '''What with you? '''Cala Maria: '''They forced to use me as a ''display! '' How humiliating! '''Jenny: '*snickers* You look kinda funny. 'Dynasty: '''Sweet lord, who feeds you? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Ms. Cala Maria, please be quiet. You're gonna scare the customers! '''Jelo: '''Merp.... what'd I say again? '''Cala Maria: '''Ooh, when I get out of here- I'M GONNA- '''Jenny: '''Moving on... ''Unexpectedly, Hilda Berg accidentally bumped into Star. '''Hilda Berg: '''Ugh.... HEY! Get out of my way! '''Star: '''Well, ''excuse you!''' '''Galaximus: '''Woah. Business is booming. '''Dark Jaiden: '''IKR?! '''Galaximus: '*whistles* See anything you like? 'Jenny: '''Can I have the fish tank with the mermaid? '''Galaximus: '''If you pay enough. *laughs* ''Cala Maria's face turns bright red, and the water starts to boil with her rage. Then suddenly, Bendy comes to the door and marches to the front desk, looking rather mad 'Galaximus: '''Oh, it's you again! How may I help you? '''Bendy: '''I request a refund immediately! '''Galaximus: '''REFUND!? What for? '''Bendy: '*holds 6 of the canned bread* These canned bread products! The second I open them, they immediately rot until flys swarmed in my home! 'Galaximus: '*scowls* Sorry! All sales are final! But I could give you something... 'Bendy: '''It better be good, otherwise, I'mma gonna call the cops! '''Galaximus: '''Oh, you won't have the chance. *gets out her shrink ray* This oughta change your tune! '''Dynasty: '*sees Galaximus* Excuse me, madam, what are you doing? 'Jelo: '''I knew it! Hey Dynasty, find a pistol or any weapon in the weapons aisle. Please? '''Galaximus: '''THAT'S IT- I CAN'T TAKE IT! *snaps her fingers, and turns into her usual self* You guys wanna battle? *grabs a ray gun from the shelf* I'll give you a war! '''Dr. Creep: '*kicks down the door* AMBUSH TIME!!! Category:Stories